Let me Love you and you
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Beca s sister comes for a visit and the drama begins.Chloe is there for her girlfriend and her girlfriends n they stay strong together?
1. Chapter 1

Beca was rehearsing with the Bellas as a dark blonde haired girl walked in crying. Aubrey stopped the performance and looked at her.

"Excuse me this is just for Bellas!" She told her. Beca glared at her and walked over to the crying girl.

" Lilah what are you doing here?" Beca hugged the girl and stroke her back. Chloe watched them unhappily, why was her girlfriend hugging a pretty girl? That was what she really wanted to know.

"I am pregnant!" Lilah blurted out and sobbed into Becas shoulder.

"Beca who is this?!" Aubrey snapped at her cause she was pissed about the fact that The rehearsal was interrupted.

"That Aubrey is my little sister Lilah!" Beca snapped back but calmed down cause she felt Lilah shaking in her arms.

"What is wrong with her?" Chloe wanted to know.

"I-I am pregnant!" Lilah whimpered and Beca was still shocked about that fact.

"WOW!" Aubrey yelled out shocked.

"How old are you?" Stacie asked.

"15!" Lilah sobbed out.

"Whore!" Stacie said as she coughed. Lilah ran out.

"Don´t call her that bitch!" Beca chased after her little sister.

"Yeah Stacie you are the bitch here!" Chloes yelled and raced after her girlfriend and her girlfriends little sister.

Beca sat under a tree with Lilah on her lap.

"Shhh I am here for you sweety!" Beca rubbed her sisters back. Chloe sat down next to them and took Lilahs hand and stroke it softly.

"Thanks!" Beca mouthed. Lilah calmed down a little more and looked at Chloe.

"You are dating my sister right?" She wanted to know.

"Yes I am dating your sister!" Chloes smiled softly and Lilah let out a small smile.

"Be good to her , please." Lilah told Chloe and the ginger just nodded her head softly.

"Of course!" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later both Chloe and Beca took Lilah to the hospital for an appointment. Lilah was having just one baby which was good cause Lilah panicked a little, she was scared and didn´t want to have more then one. The doctor walked outside with Beca to talk to her.

"Your sister was raped Mrs. Mitchell!" The doctor told the DJ. Beca was really shocked.

"No you are lying!" she sobbed out.

"No!"

"My poor baby sis!" Beca cried and the doctor hugged her.

"I am sorry. Your sister has to talk to the police!" The doctor told Beca. The normally cool acting girl just nodded and let out a soft sob.

Lilah had to answer some questions the policeman asked her while Aubrey held her hand. Yes Aubrey and Lilah are friends now.

"Lilah can you describe the man who raped you?" The policeman wanted to know. Lilah sniffled and looked down while squeezing Aubreys hands.

"He was really tall had black hair and blue eyes." She started to cry. Aubrey held her close.

"Shh Lilah it is okay I got you!" Aubrey rubbed Lilahs back. She was angry that someone had hurted Lilah, and she knew Chloe and Beca were angry to cause the two of them were yelling at a nurse outside of Lilahs room for touching Lilah with to much grip.

"How old was he?" The cop asked.

"II don´t know. It was dark, but I know he had blue eyes cause he had a shirt with blue eyed dragon on it so I guess he has blue eyes!" she tried to calm down.

"We will do our best to find him!" The police man said. Aubrey nodded her head and held Lilah closer as the police man walked out of the room.

Later that day , Lilah was in Aubreys room with Aubrey cause the blonde promised Beca to take care of Lilah, which she did. The truth was that Aubrey had a little crush on Lilah. But she wasn´t planning on telling the dark blonde haired girl. Aubrey thought that Lilah already had enough on her plate, cause after all she was pregnant and got raped.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week since Beca found out that her sister got raped. The police still had no idea where they could look for the man who did that to Lilah. Beca made som breakfast for Lilah , she knew that it would be hard to get Lilah to eat but of course she would try. Her sister was pregnant so she really has to eat. At least a little piece of the pancakes Beca had made for her. Lilah just took a bite and then walked back to the couch to lay down.

"Lilah you have to eat!" Beca told her little sister.

"I don´t feel well!" She sobbed out and held her stomach. Beca just sighed and rubbed Lilahs back.

"Morning sickness?" the older Mitchell girl asked her little sister.

"Yeah!" Lilah sighed a little.

"Want me to stay with you today?" Beca wanted to know.

"No go and have some fun with Chloe. Aubrey is coming over later so I won´t be alone for to long!" Lilah nodded her head.

"Fine. But call me if you need me!" Beca told Lilah and rubbed her sisters knee. Lilah smiled softly.

"Thanks Beca!" Lilah cuddled into Becas side and yawned softly.

"You should sleep a little more!" Beca suggested and Lilah nodded her head.

"Okay." She said and laid down on the couch. Beca got up and kissed Lilahs nose. She then walked out of the apartment and walked to Aubreys apartment cause Chloe was there.

"Hi Aubrey. Hi Babe!" She said as she walked over to Chloe and kissed her.

"Hi BecBec!" Chloe smiled softly.

"How is Lilah?" Aubrey wanted to know.

"She has morning sickness!" Beca informed her.

"Poor girl. I will go over and see if she needs help!" Aubrey was about when Beca stopped her.

"Here take my key!" Bec gave Aubrey her keys and smiled.

"Thanks Bec!" the blonde girl made her way over to the apartment ,she unlocked the door and fond a half naked Lilah in front of the mirror.

"Do I look fat?" Lilah turned around to Aubrey and patted her still flat stomach.

"You look awesome!" Aubrey told her.

"Thanks!" Lilah blushed a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey held the new born baby in her arms and smiled down at the little boy. Lilah watched them smiling. Lilah is 16 now and is dating Aubrey for three months now.

"Honey? He needs a name!" Lilah looked at her girlfriend.

"I can name him?" Aubrey asked surprised.

"Of course baby he is yours too!" Lilah smiled softly.

"Gabriel Luke!" Aubrey smiled and kissed her sons forhead.

"Gabriel Luke Posen- Mitchell!" Lilah yawned softly as Beca and Chloe were walking inside.

"Oh my god he is adorable!" Beca walked over to Aubrey and watched the baby. Chloe giggled.

"What is his name?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Gabriel Luke!" Lilah said yawning again and she fell asleep.

"Are you happy with being a mom?" Chloe wanted to know from her best friend.

"Of course I am!" Aubrey was grinning like an idiot.

"This is so cute! Can I hold him?" Beca asked.

"Yes you can. But support his head!" Aubrey already was in her mommy mode. She laid Gabriel in Becas arms.

"Hi baby boy!I am your auntie Beca and this is my beautiful girlfriend Chloe and she is your other aunt!" Beca explained to the new born.

"He has Lilahs nose!" Chloe smiled.

"Yes true!" Aubrey smiled softly.

"I can´t believe that this tiny person came out of my little sister!" Beca stroke over the little boys cheek. Gabriel smiled sheepishly.

"Aww why is he so cute?" Chloe loved babies.

"Because Lilah gave birth to him. But I have a question ….is the man who raped Lilah really dead?" Beca asked.

"Yes he killed himself!" Aubrey told them.

"That is good!" Beca huffed.

8 years later…

Gabriel loved soccer and dancing so his mother allowed him to do both. Gabriel was an pretty smart eight year old. And he is a big brother now because Aubrey gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Scarlett, she is four now. A year later Lilah gave birth to identical twin boys. They are two now and their names are Wyatt and Cole.

"Gabe? Can you help Scarlett with her shoes?" Aubrey asked her oldest kid.

"Of course Mama!" Gabe walked into Scarletts room to help her with her shoes.

"Thank you Gabe!" The little girl smiled and kissed her brothers cheek. Gabriel smiled proudly because he was proud of being a big brother. Lilah was strapping Cole and Wyatt in their car seats.

"Aubrey are you ready? We really have to go now or we will be late to your own birthday party!" Lilah told her wife.

"Yeah just give me a second!" Aubrey smiled softly and took her purse before she walked out of the house with Gabe and Scarlett. She looked the door and they drove to Aubreys birthday party. They were having a lot of fun with Chloe, Beca and their kids Keegan (5) and Mariah (2). And of course some friends of Aubrey were there.


End file.
